¡Esto es un secreto!
by Frozen-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Lucy y Levy quisieran entrar en una preparatoria privada, interna y solamente para chicos? ¿I si las descubrieran dos de los chicos más peligrosos de esta? ¡Ven y descubre las aventuras de nuestras protagonistas en territorio masculino desconocido! GaLe NaLu -Contiene lenguaje vulgar, y más adelante lemon- ¡Espero que os guste!
1. Bienvenidas a Fiore's Boys

**Para los que digan que porque no le he puesto Gale a Levy, es que no me gusta ese nombre y creo que el nombre que le he puesto es mas adecuado.**

 **Espero que os guste mi nueva historia. ¡Empezemos!**

* * *

 **Bienvenidas a Fiore's Boys**

Esta historia comienza con una chica llamada Lucy Heartfillia, hija de una gran famosa familia poseedora de muchas empresas y terrenos. Esta chica de 16 años, junto con su mejor amiga Levy McGarden, se acababan de graduar en la más prestigiosa secundaria femenina del país. Levy era la chica más lista del curso, entro en el gracias a una beca ya que su familia no era ni rica, ni famosa. Pero Lucy no se queda atrás con las notas, puede que ella sea rubia pero no tonta.

La verdad es que a partir de esa graduación, todo se comenzó a torcer un poco, los planes cambiaron RADICALMENTE.

En casa de Lucy

-¡Lu-chan, enserio, tu casa es impresionante!-Gritó Levy emocionada al ver la casa de Lucy como siempre.

-Levy-chan no es para tanto...-Dijo Lucy, aveces a esta le gustaría ser una chica más normal, igual que Levy.

-Bueno, ahora en serio, ¿qué preparatoria vas a elegir?

-Sinceramente, no se... Todas las preparatorias de aquí no me gustan.. Y quiero tener una buena educación.- A ellas les importaban mucho los estudios.

-Es verdad, a mí también me gustaría eso la verdad. Pero no todas son malas eh...-Dijo Levy con una extraña expresión en su cara, que trama?

-¿Que tramas, Levy?

-Hay una preparatoria que es privada y además interna..-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Que preparatoria?

-Esta, Fiore's Boys.-Señalo Levy un folleto donde había información sobre esa preparatoria.

-Levy…

-¿Que pasa Lu-chan?

-¡Esto es una preparatoria masculina!

-Ya, ¿y?-Dijo sin preocupación.

-¿Como que y?! ¡¿Como vamos a entrar en una preparatoria para chicos?! ¡Dímelo tu porque yo no lo entiendo!-Gritó Lucy nerviosa, ¿pero como voy a ir a un lugar lleno de tíos? Ni de coña, puede ser privado pero que no me admiten ni de broma. Pensó ella.

-Lu-chan no te pongas así... Solo pensaba que podríamos intentar ir.

-Chicas he traído un poco de té.. ¿Que pasa que gritas tanto Lucy?-Dijo la madre de Lucy entrando en la habitación con una bandeja con té con unas cuantas galletas.

-No, nada. Solo me he puesto nerviosa porque Levy dice que entremos en Fiore's Boys, una preparatoria privada para chicos.

-Ay.. Que recuerdos me da esto..

-¿Que quieres decir señora Heartfillia?-Preguntó Levy extrañada.

-Lucy.. Te tengo que contar una cosa...-Dijo su madre sentándose en la cama con las dos. -Mira cielo... Yo cuando era estudiante fui ahí..

-¡¿CÓMOO?!-Gritó muy alterada su hija, ¿pero que dice mi madre? ¿Se habrá golpeado en la cabeza o que? Pensó otra vez.

-Mira, yo quería estudiar en un lugar privado donde me enseñaran más estrictamente cómo tú quieres, y ese era el único lugar. Así que con mi propio dinero ingrese y me fui de casa ya que mis padres no lo aprobaron.

-¿Es enserio esto?

-Sí.

-¿Pero como la admitieron, si usted es mujer, no?-Preguntó Levy con curiosidad.

-Fácil, disfrazándome.-Dijo orgullosa.

-¿Es coña verdad?

-En la entrevista me puse una peluca y ropa de hombre, y viendo mis notas me aceptaron. Fue fácil, y además, ahí es donde conocí a tu padre.-Dijo sonrojada recordando viejos tiempos.

-Entonces.. Si yo y su hija fuéramos..¡¿ Usted lo aprobaría?!

-Claro! Y además la recomiendo! Aprenderán mucho y os divertiréis interactuando con el público masculino, ya que habéis estado rodeadas de mujeres toda la vida, será interesante.

-Entonces, ¿intento hacer la entrevista haber si me cogen..?- Preguntó su hija con esperanzas de tener una buena educación.

-¡Claro! Os ayudaré a Levy y a ti, pero Levy, ¿a ti tus padres te dejan hacer eso?

-Ellos fueron los que me lo dijeron, mientras me den una beca les da igual, porque ahí solo van ricos y famosos.-Dijo Levy entusiasmada.

-Muy bien, primero de todo cambiaremos vuestros nombres.. Mmm.. Lucy tu te llamaras Nalu Heartfillia.-Dijo otorgando ese nombre extraño a Lucy.

-¿Nalu? ¿Qué nombre es ese?

-Tu di que es extranjero.. Y Levy tú serás Len McGarden.-Dijo otra vez.

-Vale, ¿y qué día tendremos la entrevista?-Preguntó Levy.

-Llamaré y supongo que antes de acabar las vacaciones la tendréis.-Dijo Layla cogiendo su móvil.

* * *

 _Unos días antes de acabar las vacaciones, ya tenían hora para la gran entrevista nuestras queridas protagonistas. La madre de Lucy, Layla, les compró dos pelucas para cada una, una rubia para Lucy y otra azul para Levy. También les preparó ropa formal de hombre, dos trajes._

 _Lucy tenía la entrevista a las 07:00PM y Levy a las 07:30PM, así que Layla las llevó hasta Fiore's Boys, que estaba en la capital Fiore, a unos 30 minutos de donde vivía Lucy._

* * *

En la entrevista

-Encantado de conocerte joven, soy el director de Fiore's Boys, Makarov Dreyar.-Dijo un señor pequeño dándole la mano.

-Encantado, soy Nalu Heartfillia.-Tomó asiento Lucy

-Bien, Nalu. ¿Por qué quieres entrar en esta preparatoria?

-Toda mi juventud estuve en una escuela feme.. digo, masculina más prestigiosa de este país, y me gustaría tener una buena educación para tener asegurado un buen futuro.-Comenzó a medio liárse con las palabras, no es fácil cambiar de género tan rápido.

-Entiendo, pues según tus notas eras de los más listos de tu curso, 4 matriculas de honor de 7 asignaturas.-Dijo mirando un papel con mi información.

-Sí, fui el segundo de mi curso detrás de Lev.. Len McGarden, mi mejor amigo que viene a hacer la entrevista hoy también.

-Ya veo.. Y ¿qué te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?- Preguntó para sacar más información personal.

-Me gustan mucho los libros, sobre todo las novelas románticas..-¡Mierda! Pensó Lucy por haber dicho novelas románticas, eso es normal, ¿o no?

-¿Historias románticas?

-S-Sí.. Pero tampoco mucho, me gustan más las sangrientas con acción y todo eso…-Dijo Lucy intentando reparar la situación.

-¡Fantástico! Me encantan las historias románticas, sobretodo las picantes eh.. ¿Ha leído 50 sombras de Grey?- Preguntó Makarov excitado.

-S-Sí.. Está bastante bien la trilogía…

-Es la primera vez que encuentro un joven que lo haya leido, pensaba que solo les gustaba eso a las mujeres.

-Jajaja.. T-Tranquilo a mí, un hombre, me gusta ese libro..jaja..-Decía entre risas.

-¡Bueno muchacho, me has caído bien y además tienes la cabeza en su sitio, estás admitido!- Gritó dándole otra vez la mano.

-¡Gracias Macarov!-Gritó emocionada.

.

.

Encantado de conocerte, soy el director de Fiore's Boys, Makarov Dreyar.- Dijo el director, era como un enanito con barba. Después dicen que Levy es la bajita..

-Encantado, soy Len McGarden.-Dijo dándole la mano.

-¿Ah.. Así que tu eres Len, eh? Nalu me ha hablado de ti.

-Lo suponía, somos mejores amigos después de todo.

-Bueno ahora hablando seriamente, ¿por qué quieres ingresar aquí?

-Pues como ya le habrá dicho Nalu, el y yo estuvimos en una escuela bastante prestigiosa, pero yo ingresé en ese lugar gracias a una beca ya que yo no soy de una familia rica ni famosa. Y me gustaría ingresar aquí ya que he oído que la educación es fantástica.

-¿Entonces tienes la intención de ingresar con una beca aquí?

-Exactamente, tengo 6 matriculas de honor de 7 asignaturas, así que espero que eso pueda ser posible.-Dijo seriamente Levy, esta deseaba con toda su alma ingresar ahí.

-Pues esta de suerte, le daremos la beca. Sus notas eran las más altas y parece un joven muy respetuoso. Estaremos muy orgullosos de que tengamos un alumno con notas tan altas.-Dijo feliz y emocionado.

-No le defraudaré.-Contestó sonriendo.

-¡Bienvenida a Fiore's Boys!-Gritó Macarov.

-¡Gra..! ¡Bienvenida?!-Gritó, dios mío, ¡¿qué está pasando?!

-¿Crees que no iba a saber que eras mujer Levy McGarden?- Dijo, enserio, ¿que está pasando?

-¡¿Pero… Cómo?! ¡¿No la habrá cagado Lucy, no?!- Gritó.

-Cuando Layla me contactó supe enseguida que era algo extraño, y al verlas a las dos pues ya lo entendí todo, y además las dos tienen unos rasgos muy femeninos.. Si no erais mujeres no me cuadraría nada. No creo que hayan muchos hombres con una cara tan afeminada.-Dijo explicando su teoría.

-Pero, ¿nos dejará ingresar?-Pregunté asustada.

-Claro, Layla fue la mejor estudiante, porque vosotras no? Eso sí, buena suerte con los chicos, aquí son todos unos agresivos. Buena suerte.

* * *

 _Y así es como nuestras chicas se aventuraron en la academia Fiore's Boys._

 _Después de esta entrevista, Levy, le explicó todo a Lucy y a Layla, estaban muy contentas de que les dejaran ingresar. Pero que pasa si los alumnos las descubrieran pensaban. Pues Layla les advirtió de que si alguien las descubre, les expliquen todo y que los hicieran sus cómplices si son de fiar, porque ella tuvo malas experiencias con otros._

 _Bueno, ¿que les pasará a nuestras chicas? ¿Qué tipos de personas encontrarán en la nueva preparatoria?_

 _Descubranlo, en el próximo capítulo: Una experiencia inolvidable_


	2. Una experiencia inolvidable

**Bueno aquí el episodio dos, aquí ya salen Gajeel y Natsu eh.**

 **Por cierto, los que se quejaban de que Levy no se llama Gale, es que ese nombre me parece muy feo para Levy, así que opté por Len que me parecía más adecuado.**

 **¡Espero que os guste y dejéis vuestras opiniones en los reviews!**

* * *

 **Una experiencia inolvidable**

 _¡Por fin llegó el día!_

 _El día de la ceremonia de entrada a Fiore's Boys._

 _Lucy y Levy llegaron a la academia cargadas de maletas, la mayoría con ropas de hombre, pero algunas con ropas de mujer, por si acaso. Los nuevos alumnos debían dirigirse al gimnasio, donde comenzaba la ceremonia de entrada._

En el gimnasio

 _El gimnasio era gigantesco, lleno de ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz solar, el suelo de madera brillante y un gran escenario con cortinas rojas de terciopelo. Todos los cursos estaban ahí reunidos, sentados en sus respectivas sillas, esperando que saliera el director a dar comienzo la ceremonia._

 _Después de unos 10 largos minutos, por fin salió el director Makarov._

\- ¡Bienvenidos alumnos de Fiore's Boys! Os doy la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos que han venido este año a compartir grandes experiencias con nosotros. Primero de todo gracias por haber asistido todos en este momen... ¡Espera, hay dos sillas vacías! ¡No me jodáis que son de esos gandules!-Gritó furioso el director señalando dos sillas vacías detrás de Levy y Lucy.

\- ¡Director, los he encontrado!-Gritó un hombre alto y pelirrojo entrando en el gimnasio dejando a los dos chicos en el escenario.

\- ¡Gajeel, Natsu! ¡Como os habéis atrevido a saltaros otra vez la ceremonia! ¡Lleváis desde primaria haciendo eso!-Gritó Makarov enfadado.

\- Seguramente estarían fumando otra vez detrás del gimnasio..-Dijo un chico de pelo azul marino en voz alta.

\- ¡Tu calla Gray, que tu te paseas desnudo por las habitaciones ajenas!-Gritó el chico pelirosa.

\- ¡Ya basta! Sentaos en vuestro sitio y a callar! ¡Espero que no vuelva a pasar o seréis el próximo menú del comedor

\- ¿Lucy, esta escuela es caníbal o qué?- Le susurro Levy.

\- Pues prácticamente enano..-Dijo una voz detrás suyo.

\- ¡A quién le has dicho enano!-Gritó Levy cabreada girándose para ver quién había sido.

Ahí es cuando su mirada se encontró unos ojos color rojo intenso con una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema, subnormal..?-Dijo el chico de ojos rojos con voz más grave.

\- ¡P-perdón!

\- Gajeel, déjate de meter con la gente. Por ejemplo, el rubio tiene michelines en el pecho y nadie le dice nada.-Dijo otra voz.

\- ¡Como que michelines eh!-Gritó Lucy.

 _En ese mismo momento, ellos realmente no se dieron cuenta de que todo el gimnasio estaba en silencio y que lo habían escuchado TODO._

\- ¡Gajeel, Natsu, a la primera fila, YA! Y dejad de molestar a nuestros dos nuevos alumnos.-Dijo Makarov.

\- ¿Nuevos alumnos?-Preguntó el que se llamaba Natsu.

\- ¡Sí! Y además, son los alumnos estrella de este año.

 _En ese momento, se hizo un gran silencio en todo el gimnasio._

\- ¡A la mierda con los nuevos..! -Dijo un alumno random.

 _Y así es como se montó un jaleo impresionante, mientras Levy y Lucy estaban sufriendo el peor momento de sus vidas. Ya que los compañeros querían tirarlos de sus sillas y estaban sufriendo empujones y gritos._

\- Bueno, basta de bromas, dejad en paz a Nalu y Len! Ahora por cada curso os asignaré un bloque de habitaciones. Comenzando por preparatoria, 1r año edificó 5, 2n año edificio 6 y así consecutivamente vale chicos? _._ Y las habitaciones serán compartidas, de dos personas. Podéis elegir a vuestro compañero.- Finalizó así la ceremonia Makarov.

-Ah si, Gray, tú con Loke, castigado por pasearte desnudo por las habitaciones el año pasado, así aprenderás ha no hacerlo.-Dijo Makarov y todos los estudiantes se comenzaron a reír.

-¡Serás mala bestia!-Gritó Gray indignado.

-¡Que te jodan Gray!- Le gritó Natsu sacándole el dedo corazón.

.

.

 _Ahora todos los alumnos se habían mezclado por el gimnasio interactuando entre ellos._

 _._

 _._

-¿Que le pasa a ese tal Loke..? Que jaleo se monta solo por eso. -Preguntó Levy a la nada.

-Es el depredador de la escuela, todo lo que pilla se lo intenta tirar.-Dijo Gajeel que había aparecido detrás de Levy.

-¡Ahhh, que susto!-Gritó Levy.

\- Tú, y que sepas que la próxima vez que te me encares Len, te vas a arrepentir..- Amenazó Gajeel cogiéndola de la camisa y atrayéndola hacia él.

-….- Levy se quedó sin palabras.

.

-Soy Natsu, encantado de conocerte Nalu.-Dijo Natsu a Lucy.

-Encantado.-Dijo Lucy mientras veía a Levy en problemas con el chico moreno y de larga melena.

-¡¿Tío, como es que tienes estos michelines..?! ¡Son muy blandos!-Gritó Natsu tocándole el pecho que no podía haber escondido del todo Lucy, ella lo intentó pero quedó un poco de volumen.

-¡Que haces pervertido!-Gritó Lucy dándole una bofetada a Natsu.

-¿Pero qué coño te pasa? Ni que te hubiera tocado la polla tío...-Dijo Natsu ofendido.

-P-Perdón, es que esa parte es muy sensible..-Dijo Lucy para ocultar decir: ¿Es que soy mujer y me has tocado las tetas sabes?

-¿Que tienes cosquillas..?-Dijo Natsu con una mirada traviesa.

 _La ceremonia de entrada acabó con una Levy casi llorando de miedo y Lucy corriendo mientras Natsu le intentaba hacer cosquillas en los pechos._

 _Después de esta gran ceremonia nuestros amigos fueron a buscar las maletas y se fueron a sus habitaciones a depositar la ropa y otros objetos._

* * *

 _Como era de esperar, Lucy y Levy compartieron habitación, les tocó la 21._

 _Su habitación era de paredes color azul pastel y suelo de madera, con dos camas individuales con sabanas blancas, dos escritorios blancos con ordenadores y dos armarios de color azul marino para cada una._

-¡Lu-chan, me encanta nuestro cuarto! Es muy grande y tiene ordenadores y todo.- Gritó Levy saltando por todo el cuarto.

-Si, si, muy bonito, pero tus maletas no vas a entrar solas. Y yo ya tengo bastante con las mías.

\- Que aburrida eres aveces Lucy…

\- ¿Oye Levy,y el baño donde está?

\- Mmm creo que esta detrás de esa puerta blanca de la derecha.

-¡Bueno yo voy a ver que es nuestro baño, debe ser muy chulo!

 _Levy al abrir la puerta vió que había un PEQUEÑO problema. Primero le resultó muy extraño un baño tan grande para ellas dos, pero después de leer el cartel le quedó todo muy claro. Que cada tres habitaciones había un baño para las seis personas, este constaba de duchas que solo tenían pequeñas separaciones con paredes y una pequeña puerta que casi no cubría el interior, y de unos tres lavabos._

-Lu-chan, tenemos un problema.

-¡Que te pasa, estás pálida jaja!

-Hemos de compartir baño con las dos habitaciones de al lado.- Dijó Levy enseñándole el cartel que estaba dentro del baño, y se veía claramente que en el baño habían dos puertas más que daban a otros cuartos.

-¡Levy, levy levy! Mi madre no me contó nada de esto! ¡Y Makarov tampoco!

-¡Lucy, llama a tu madre ya!

.

 **-¿Mamá?**

 **\- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Qué tal la ceremonia?**

 **-Fatal, a Levy casi le dan una paliza y a mí me han tocado las tetas. ¿A parte de eso, tu sabes algo de compartir baño con dos habitaciones más?**

 **\- ¡Ah, sí!**

 **\- ¡¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada?!**

 **-Ay hija no grites. Que no pasa nada, que vuestra puerta tiene pestillo igual que las otras y no entraran en vuestro cuarto.**

 **-Mamá, ese no es el problema. ¡¿Y si nos pillan duchando qué?!**

 **-Mmm… Bueno, a mamá se le está quemando la comida, buena suerte cariño, ¡adiós!**

.

-Lu-chan, estamos muertas. ¡Hemos de hablar con Makarov!

-Ya, bueno yo voy a ver quiénes son los que compartirán baño con nosotras. Vamos, ven.- Dijo Lucy saliendo con Levy del cuarto hacía el 22 y el 23.

.

.

En frente de la habitación 22

-¿Hola?- Dijo Levy llamando a la puerta 22 con Lucy. Lo único que se escuchaba era heavy metal ultra fuerte.

\- ¡Perdonad..!- Dijo ahora Lucy llamando otra vez a la puerta.

 _Era normal que entre los instrumentos y los gritos del cantante no se escuchara absolutamente nada de sus palabras._

-Lu-chan, da igual ya los veremos por ahí.

\- ¡Abrid la puta puerta!- Comenzó a gritar Lucy pateando la puerta.

\- ¡Lucy tranquilízate!- Gritó Levy cogiendo a su amiga para que dejara a la puerta en paz, una patada más y le hacía un agujero.

 _De repente, la música se paro. Y se oyeron muchos gritos y pasos fuertes que venían hacía la puerta._

-¡¿A ver, qué coño queréis?!- Gritó un chico muy alto y corpulento, de larga melena negra y ojos rojos.

 _Era Gajeel._

-H-Hola.. Em.. Sólo veníamos a ver quiénes serían los que comparten baño con nosotros.-Dijo Lucy arrepentida de haber dado tal paliza a la puerta.

-¡¿Otra vez tu enano?! Y además viene con el tío de los michelines, vaya pareja.. Pues mirad yo, Gajeel, y esa cosa rosa de ahí de nombre Natsu, somos los que compartiemos baño con vosotros.- Dijo cabreado Gajeel señalando dentro de la habitación, donde Natsu estaba tirado en la cama liándose un cigarro.

\- Ah.. ¿Y sabéis quiénes son los de la 23?- Preguntó Lucy, Levy estaba verdaderamente aterrorizada como para hablarle después de lo de la ceremonia.

\- Ese cuarto esta vacio, supongo que ya vendrá alguien en medio del curso, y ahora largaos y no volváis, y como nos rompáis la jodida puerta os quemo la vuestra.- Dijo Gajeel cerrándoles la puerta de golpe.

-Muy majo tu amigo Levy…-Dijo Lucy sarcásticamente.

-Lu-chan, creo que este curso va a ser muy largo..- Dijo Levy, mientras estas se desplazaban hasta su habitación.

 _¿Como les irá a nuestras chicas en esta preparatoria? ¡Descubridlo, en el próximo capítulo!_

* * *

 **Bueno chicos espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Decidme que os parecen los personajes, hasta la próxima!**


	3. Unos compañeros insólitos

**¡Hola chicos! Aquí de nuevo Frozen-chan, mucho tiempo ha pasado ajaja!**

 **Bueno como vi que a muchos os gustaba este fic he decidido intentar retomarlo, aunque tengo la manía de dejarlo todo a medias, ya iré viendo que tal van las cosas.**

 **Sin más dilación, aquí está el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

 **Unos compañeros insólitos**

 _Después de acomodarse en sus respectivas habitaciones, ellas sabían que des de ese día, su vida iba a dar un giro monumental. El día siguiente era el primer día de clases, normalmente el primer día era para presentarse, elegir los asientos por sorteo y elegir el delegado de la clase. Parecía que todo iría muy normal como en todos lados, pero Fiore's Boys es diferente._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

En el aula 1-A

 _Muy bien, primer día de clase, a Lucy y Levy les tocó el aula **1-A** , donde en Fiore's Boys las aulas estaban clasificadas dependiendo de las notas de los alumnos, como no, nuestras chicas estaban en la A. Era un aula de unos 30 estudiantes, donde las mesas estaban agrupadas en 6 para fomentar el trabajo en equipo, que esto les beneficiará en un futuro no muy lejano, osea que si calculamos, serían cinco grupos de seis personas en la aula._

 _Eran las 8:50 de la mañana, y las chicas entraron por primera vez en su nueva aula, estas, iban con el uniforme escolar, Este constaba de una clásica camisa blanca de toda la vida, un suéter rojo con el emblema de Fiore's Boys (Era una F al lado de una B un poco más pequeña, estás, rodeadas por un cuadrado) bordado en color dorado al lado izquierdo del pecho, para que así sientan a esta escuela al lado de su corazón, una corbata amarilla y unos pantalones clásicos negros con mocasines color tierra._

 _Estas al entrar al aula, admiraron la calidad de los muebles, de la tecnología.. todo. Bueno, menos los compañeros. Que solamente entrar el primer día de clase, estaban todos con el uniforme destrozado, corriendo y pegándose los unos a los otros._

\- Lu-chan, tengo miedo, esto es de locos.- Susurró la pequeña Levy a Lucy.

\- Levy, ahora te toca sufrir ya que tu nos metistes aquí, así que asume las consecuencias. Sólo actúa con normalidad.

 _Seguidamente estas dos recorrieron las clase hasta llegar a la otra punta donde había menos gente, osea, menos jaleo._

\- Sinceramente, no sé como nos podremos integrar en esta clase enserio, si esta se supone que es la mejor clase no me quiero ni imaginar la aula D.- Dijo Lucy agotada por el ambiente.

\- Bueno.. Vamos a intentar socializarnos o algo Lucy, mira, ya está aquí nuestro tutor.

 _En ese momento un hombre alto y pelirrojo entre en el aula._

\- ¡Buenos días chicos! Por favor sentaros en cualquier pupitre libre, después ya elegiremos los asientos. Mi nombre es Gildarts Clive, y seré vuestro tutor y profesor de lengua y literatura. Espero que nos llevemos bien este curso, chicos.

\- Tío Gildarts tú otra vez no…- Dijo una voz del fondo.

\- Ya ves Salamander, este nos va a torturar un año más, no le fue suficiente lo de la puta ceremonia.- Dijo otra voz.

\- Hombre, los chicos malos de la clase. Veo que nunca aprendéis eh, Gajeel y Natsu. Bueno espero que este curso os comportéis un poco mejor en comparación con otros años, bueno aunque también han juntado otros personajes en esta aula que madre…

\- ¡¿Lu-chan, pero que es esto?! Desde cuando se tratan así los profesores y los alumnos, esta escuela está como una cabra!- Susurró lo más bajo posible Levy.

\- ¡Y que lo digas compañera!

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿A ver chicos, primero vamos a elegir a un delegado y seguidamente un subdelegado, algún voluntario?- Preguntó Gildarts a la clase.

 ** _Cri Cri Cri_**

\- ¡Como me gusta la iniciativa de los jóvenes, venga, un esfuerzo. O alguien se presenta o lo elegiré yo!

 ** _Cri Cri Cri_**

\- ¡Mira que os gusta cabrearme eh! ¡Pues Natsu delegado y Gajeel subdelegado! Y como os quejéis meto a Loke como secretario vuestro durante todo el curso.

\- ¡Te tienen fichado Loke, jajaja!- Dijo un alumno random y todos comenzaron a reír. Aunque Levy y Lucy aun seguían sin entender el porqué decían que era un ''depredador'', por decirlo así.

\- Muy bien, ahora que tenemos representantes, vamos a hacer el sorteo, cada pupitre tiene un número y cada grupo otro. Por ejemplo, si os toca el papel donde ponga '' **2-5** '', tenéis que ir al grupo de mesas **2** en el sitio **5**. Ahora sacad los papeles chicos.-Explicó Gildarts, seguidamente todos los alumnos fueron a por los papeles.

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Levy-chan! ¡Nos ha tocado el mismo grupo de mesa!- Gritó Lucy emocionada, que suerte no creéis?

\- ¡Sí! Pero no estamos al lado mira, yo tengo el asiento 1 y tú el 5. Yo estoy al lado del asiento 2 y tú en medio del 5 y 6.-Aclaró Levy a su amiga.

 _Estas se dirigieron a sus asientos, donde en cero coma se llenó de sus otro compañeros. El grupo era de seis integrantes, tres mesas en fila y las otras tres igual mirándose las unas a las otras. Para hacerse una idea era algo tal que así:_

 ** _123_**

 ** _456_**

\- ¡Hostia! ¿Si son nuestros amiguitos, que tal señor Michelin?- Se burló Natsu de Lucy, este se sentaba en el número 6.

\- Natsu, déjame en paz. Ya la liastes enla ceremonia...

\- No te estreses, eso hará que tengas más michelines Nalu.

\- ¡Natsu!- Gritó Lucy estresada por el tonto de turno, muy bien, este ya había conseguido su propósito, estresarla a más no poder.

\- Vamos flamitas no estreses al muchacho, tranquilo Nalu, dicen que cuando Natsu le mola alguien le trata así.- Dijo Gray, este se sentaba en el número 3.

\- Vete a la mierda hielito, yo por lo menos no me desnudo y voy paseando con la chorra al aire.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Ya te gustaría tener la chorra que tengo entre las piernas caldero!

\- ¡Eh..! ¡Que quieres pelea bastardo?!

\- Hey chicos, creo que es suficiente..-Dijo Levy la pacífica.

\- Tienes razón Len, estos chicos son unos salvajes, ¿verdad hermosura?- Dijo Loke apareciendo por detrás de Levy, cogiéndola de la barbilla y girándola para él.

\- E-Etto..

\- Tú marica, suelta al nuevo, vete a atacar a otro.- Dijo una voz amenazante.

\- T-Tranquilo Gajeel, no pretendía nada.. Además estoy aquí solo porque mi sitio, es el 4.- Decía Loke asustado por el repentino encuentro con Gajeel.

\- Si, si. Eso espero porque estoy en el 2.

\- Wow, aquí Gajeel pisando fuerte, cuidado Len, que aquí está tu caballero de brillante armadura jaja!- Se reían Gray y Natsu.

Aunque estos dos se callaron de golpe de tal puñetazo que les dió Gajeel a los dos.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Así los asientos del grupo 4 fueron asignados finalmente, para hacer un recordatorio son:_

 **1- Levy**

 **2- Gajeel**

 **3- Gray**

 **4- Loke**

 **5- Lucy**

 **6- Natsu**

 **.**

 **.**

-Muy bien chicos, ahora tendréis los pocos minutos que quedan de clase para conoceros entre vuestros grupos. Ya que estaréis la mayoría del curso con ellos. Si tenéis alguna duda preguntadme lo que sea.-Dijo Gildarts sentándose en su mesa.

En el grupo 4

-¡Espero que podamos divertirnos juntos lo máximo chicos!- Dijo Lucy contenta a su grupo.

-¡Claro que sí! Mira, a mi mientras el volcán este no me moleste yo estaré encantado.- Dijo Gray, acto seguido se comenzó a quitar la camisa.

-¿Joder Gray, después dices que me tienes que aguantar? Eres un puto stripper tío.- Le gritó Natsu cabreado.

-¡¿Otra vez quieres pelea?!

 _Y otra vez comenzaron las peleas de estos dos, esto iba a ser diario a partir de hoy. Des de la infancia que llevan haciendo eso, pero en verdad se tenían cariño en el fondo._

-¿Siempre están así?- Preguntó Levy.

-Siempre, cuando Gray se cuela en nuestro cuarto arman tal jaleo que se les oye en todo el jodido edificio, así que preparaos porque estamos al lado.-Dijo Gajeel, parecía ya bastante cansado de la situación.

-Bueno gente, para que nos conozcan los nuevos compañeros y si les contamos quienes somos, lo típico.- Propuso Loke, no parecía tan peligroso como lo hacían parecer.

 _Así es como Lucy y Levy se enteraron de los hobbies, gustos, empresas..etc. de sus compañeros de mesa._

-Bueno yo soy el heredero de las empresas Dragneel, que importan carbón por todo el mundo. Sobre mis hobbies, pues me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con mis amigos diría yo.- Explicó Natsu.

-¡Wow, pareces más maduro de lo que parecías antes!- Le dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Jaja que gracioso el Michelin.

-Ya comenzamos..

-¡Yo soy el siguiente! Bueno soy el segundo hijo de un gran hombre de negocios, que este tiene una gran ONG en África para cuidar a los leones salvajes. Y mis hobbies…. Ya lo descubriréis más adelante.-Insinuó Loke guiñándole el ojo a Levy y a Lucy.

-¡Tch..! Yo Gajeel, soy el hijo del jefe de las discográficas Redfox. Sobre mis hobbies sería solamente la música, es algo que no todo el mundo entiende y siento verdaderamente pasión.

-¡Que interesante! ¡Me encanta tu forma de pensar!- Le dijó Levy emocionada por los gustos del melenas.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha pedido tu opinión enano? Tú nunca entenderías el mundo de la música. Y además has entrado aquí por beca, no queremos gente como tú aquí. - Le dijo Gajeel mirándolo con desprecio.

-Eh, te has pasado. Ignorad a Gajeel, aveces se comporta fatal pero no es mal chaval, yo soy el hijo de los famosos escultores de hielo de la familia Fullbuster, y como lo he heredado de mis padres, me encanta hacer esculturas de hielo.- Dijo Gray para calmar un poco el ambiente, Gajeel realmente era muy agresivo.

 **.**

 **.**

-Ya es hora de irse para las habitaciones, como es el primer día tenéis toda la tarde libre. ¡Mañana ya comenzaremos las clases, buena suerte!

 _Y así el primer día finalizó, realmente, en esa aula hay mucha clase de gente. Pero aún así les deseamos lo mejor a nuestras protagonistas._

 _En el próximo episodio será de su primera noche en Fiore's Boys y primer día oficial de clases._

* * *

 **Bueno chicos por fin he acabado este episodio.**

 **¿Gajeel parece muy cruel, verdad? Puede que en el próximo episodio os sorprenda, nunca el malo es tal malo, ni el bueno tan bueno.**

 **¡Espero que os haya gustado, y hasta la próxima!**


	4. ¡Esto si que no lo esperaba!

**¡Hola chicos! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste mucho.**

 **Este capítulo está más enfocado al Gale, pero Lucy también tiene un papel importante.**

* * *

 **¡Esto si que no lo esperaba!**

 _Nuestras protagonistas ahora llegaban de su primer día de clases, durante toda la tarde libre que les habían dado, estas se la pasaron explorado toda la preparatoria. Fueron a ver los distintos clubes, las instalaciones, y finalmente volvieron a su habitación a descansar después de un día tan ajetreado._

En la habitación 21

-¡Lu-chan, después de todo, ha sido buena idea ingresar aquí!- Gritó Levy lanzándose en su cama.

-¡Pues sí! La verdad que tiene buenas instalaciones, y la biblioteca es impresionante.

-Para mí, lo único malo es más bien la gente de aquí…-Dijo Levy triste recordando sus encuentros con Gajeel.

-En verdad todos son muy majos, Natsu y Gray tienen sus peleas, pero son muy divertidos, y Loke, parece un chico normal. El único problema es Gajeel y su comportamiento hacia ti.- Dijo Lucy mientras se quitaba la maldita peluca, ¡picaba muchísimo!

-Ya.. Aunque aún sigo sin saber cómo actuar delante de él. Porque después o me salva de Loke o me quiere pegar, no le entiendo.

 _En ese momento se comenzó a escuchar otra vez la maldita música de la habitación 22._

-Otra vez… Bueno, seguro que con el tiempo veremos que no es mala persona, cómo decía Gray jaja! Esperemos que no sea un mentiroso el stripper ese.- Comenzó a reírse Lucy recordando las peleas de este con Natsu.

-¿Oye, y si nos vamos a duchar antes de cenar? Aún falta media hora, tenemos tiempo.- Propuso Levy mientras señalaba la puerta que daba a parar al baño.

-Vale, pero espero que haya ninguno de los dos que tenemos al lado, que si no, media vuelta.- Dijo Lucy cogiendo todos sus productos para la ducha.

En los baños

 _Cuando estas entraron, vieron los baños intactos, así que no había nadie y tampoco habían sido utilizados. Cogieron las toallas que depositaban los servicios de la escuela cada día y se fueron a ducharse._

-¿Levy-chan estas bien? Tienes mala cara..- Dijo Lucy viendo la expresión de su amiga.

-Me ha comenzado a doler un poco el estómago, creo que iré al baño, tu adelántate y vete duchando.- Dijo Levy mientras entraba en uno de los retretes.

 _Estos eran los típicos de los sitios públicos, donde están cerrados para tenerme mayor intimidad. Después de unos minutos Levy ya salió encontrándose mejor._

-Levy, yo ya me he acabado de duchar, pero tranquila que no hay nadie.- Dijo la rubia saliendo del baño en toalla.

 _Entonces, Levy se dispuso a quitarse la ropa y dejarla un armario lleno de perchas para dejar la ropa. Esta decidió ir a la última ducha, así se sentía más segura._

 _Pero, poco después se oyeron unos pasos y una puerta cerrarse._

-¿Lu-chan, te has dejado algo?- Preguntó Levy a la persona que entró.

-¿Lu-chan? ¿Quién es esa?

-¡¿Q-Quién eres?!

-¿Soy Gajeel, y tú?

-L-Len…- ¡Mierda! Gajeel estaba en el baño, y ella duchándose. Mayor cagada no podría haber hecho, tendría que haberme duchado más rápido. Pensaba Levy.

 _Mientras Levy no se daba cuenta, este se fue al lado del armario y se comenzó a desvestir. Poco después, entró en la penúltima ducha, al lado de Levy._

-Len, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Preguntó Gajeel mientras se enjabonaba la melena.

-¿T-Tiene que ser ahora mismo..?- Preguntó alterada Levy, ¡como que quiere hablar con ella mientras estaba en la ducha!

-Sí..

-Está bien.., dime.- Aceptó Levy esperando lo peor.

-Mira, realmente lo siento por haberte tratado de esta manera ayer y en la ceremonia.- Dijo arrepentido – Sólo es que soy una persona bastante introvertida, y como resultado me pongo agresivo con cualquiera que me hable si no le tenga confianza…

-Gajeel.. No te preocupes, todo el mundo se ha equivocado alguna vez. ¡Confío en tu palabra, tranquilo!

-Gracias Len.-Dijo saliendo de la ducha.- Oye, como es que tardas tanto en ducharte, no estarás haciendo guarradas no?- Dijo desplazándose hacía estar justo en frente de la ducha dónde estaba Levy.

 _Las duchas al tener una puerta que no cubría del todo el interior, dejaba bastante a la vista. Por suerte, Levy estaba de espaldas aclarándose el pelo y no escuchó nada de lo que Gajeel dijo._

-Mmmm..¿ Has dicho algo? Es que no escucho bien por el agua.-Dijo Levy

 _Menos mal que no escuchó nada, porque si lo hubiera hecho se hubiese girado de inmediato y Gajeel la hubiera descubierto. Aunque igualmente que esta estuviera de espaldas, Gajeel al ver tal pequeño cuerpo empapado en agua, esa piel tan pálida y de aspecto tan suave, tuvo un efecto en el que ni él se lo esperaba. Rápidamente Gajeel notó como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse lentamente y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro._

-¡B-Bueno, yo me voy!- Gritó un Gajeel avergonzado corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Ah.. Adiós..-Le respondió Levy extrañada. Seguidamente al saber que estaba sola en el baño salió de la ducha, cogió su ropa y se fue a su cuarto dónde estaba su amiga.

En la habitación 21

-¡Lu-chan! Adivina que me ha pasado en el baño.-Decía contenta Levy entrando en el cuarto.

-Te ha venido la regla.

-¡NO!

-¿Te has caído?

-¡Claro que no!

-Pues no sé.- Dijo Lucy sin prestarle demasiada atención a su compañera, ya que esta estaba leyendo un libro.

-Que aburrida eres a veces… Me he encontrado con Gajeel.

-¿¡Cómo…!?- Gritó la rubia lanzando el libro por los aires y quedándose muy sorprendida.

-Yo al principio me he asustado mucho, pero después mientras nos duchábamos me ha dicho que lo sentía por su comportamiento. ¡Estoy muy feliz, después de todo, si que tenía razón Gray!- Le contó mientras se vestía.

-Vaya con el stripper eh… Bueno, estoy muy contenta por ti. Pero ten cuidado la próxima, te podrían pillar.- Advirtió la otra.-Bueno, mientras estabas en la ducha nos han traído la cena a la habitación.

En la habitación 22

 _En el momento que Gajeel salió corriendo, entró en la habitación a toda pastilla y casi se lleva por delante a Natsu que estaba en medio del cuarto haciendo flexiones. Finalmente, acabaron los dos en el suelo._

-¡¿ Pero qué coño te pasa Gajeel?!- Gritó Natsu en el suelo.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces haciendo flexiones en medio del puto cuarto?

-Poniéndome fuerte..-Le guiñó el ojo Natsu a Gajeel.- Por cierto, si estabas empalmado, haberte aliviado en la ducha, no me vengas a la habitación con la escopeta cargada.- Dijo Natu señalando la entrepierna del otro.

-¡No puede ser!- Comenzó a gritar desesperado.- ¡Pero si no soy gay!

-Nadie te ha dicho que lo seas..-Dijo Natsu medio extrañado.- ¿Ha pasado algo ahí dentro?

-Nada que te interese.

 _Seguidamente, Gajeel se dirigió a las duchas. Este se alivio de que no estuviera Levy. Pero si él no era gay, como se había podido excitar de esta manera con un tío pensaba. Lo único que pudo hacer es darse una ducha fría, porque lo último que le faltaba es que entrase alguien y le viera tocándose. Pero aún así no se podía quitar esa imagen de su mente, esa piel, esas curvas, no parecía própio de un tío tener esa anatomia._

 _._

 _._

 _Comenzó un nuevo día, Lucy y Levy se pusieron el uniforme escolar y fueron a su aula._

En el aula 1-A

 _Otra vez era como el primer día, todos corriendo, gritando, peleándose. Lo normal. Por lo menos estas ya tenían su lugar y podían sentarse tranquilamente sin preocuparse._

 _Primero vinieron Gray y Loke a la mesa, estos saludaron tranquilamente a sus compañeros y se sentaron en su sitio. Ellos dos siempre trataban muy bien a Levy a Lucy, sobretodo Loke, era todo un caballero, aunque a veces Lucy pensaba que tocaba demasiado a la gente._

-¡Hey, hielito, buenos días!- Gritó Natsu dirigiéndose con Gajeel a la mesa.- Nalu, veo que tus michelines están hoy también en su sitió.- Se burló y sin cortarse ni un pelo le comenzó a tocar.

-¡Natsu, eres un pervertido!

-Cómo te alteras solo porque te toqué un poco, ¿acaso te gusto?- Le dijo acercándose cada vez y tocándole el muslo.

-¡T-Tú tienes un problema!- Gritó Lucy sonrojada mientras le daba bofetadas a Natsu.

-¡Todos a por Natsu!- Gritó Gray mientras ayudaba a Lucy a pegar a Natsu.

\- Otra vez no… Todo el puto día igual...- Dijo Gajeel cansado de estos individuos.- Y además ahora también se va a unir a sus peleas Nalu.

-¡Buenos días Gajeel!- Le dijo Levy, que esta se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola.- Dijo este secamente, no podía parar de pensar en el cuerpo del chico desnudo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ah…-Comenzó a susurrar Gajeel estresado- ¡No soy gay, maldita sea!- Comenzó a gritar este, aunque toda la clase se quedó sorprendida mirándolo.

-Gajeel, que nadie te dice que seas gay, llevas desde ayer igual tío.- Le dijo Natsu dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

 _Después de el anterior espectáculo de Gajeel, comenzaron las clases. En la primera hora, les tocaba matemáticas, con la profesora Erza Scarlet. Hay muchos rumores de esta, como que es muy agresiva y agrede a sus alumnos, o que está saliendo con el de inglés, el profesor Jellal._

-¡Buenos días alumnos! Durante este curso seré vuestra profesora de matemáticas, me llamo Erza Scarlet.- Dijo una mujer alta, de cuerpo voluptuoso, de ojos cafés y pelo rojo escarlata.- ¿Vosotros sois los alumnos nuevos?- Preguntó Erza, señalando a Levy y a Lucy.

-Sí, yo soy Nalu y el Len.

\- Macarov ya me ha contado vuestra situación, bienvenidos a Fiore's Boys.- Les guiñó el ojo, eso significa que los profesores estaban enterados de lo suyo, pensaron las chicas.

-¿Vuestra situación..?- Preguntó Loke a la mesa.

-Lo de alumnos estrella….-Mintió Levy.

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar la clase, coged vuestros libros e id al tema 1.- Ordenó.- No puede ser… ¡¿Sólo llevamos diez minutos y ya os estáis durmiendo en mis clases gandules..?!

-¡E-Erza..!- Gritaron Gajeel, Natsu y Gray a la vez.

-Lleváis años durmiendo en matemáticas, ¡¿que os habéis creido?!- Gritó Erza, seguidamente les pegó con el libro de matemáticas en la cabeza.

-¡M-Me has hecho sangre!- Gritó Natsu aterrado- ¡¿ Pero esto esta permitido?!

-En mis clases sí.

 _Sorprendentemente, al final, Erza era una gran profesora, Lucy y Levy estaban muy impresionadas de sus dotes para la enseñanza._

 _La siguiente clase era arte con el profesor Max. Así que toda la clase se desplazó hasta la aula de arte, donde disponían de diversos utensilios y materiales._

En el aula de arte

-Muy bien chicos, mi nombre es Max Alors, espero divertirme mucho con vosotros este curso. Para nuestra primera clase os podéis sentar en cualquier mesa con cualquiera, el trabajo de hoy será hacer dibujos con arena.

 _Lucy y Levy se sentaron en una mesa alejada del resto, para poder hablar con normalidad sin tener que usar la forma masculina al hablar._

-Lu-chan, veo que tú y Natsu son muy cercanos eh…-Le susurro Levy a Lucy.

-¡No me lo recuerdes Levy! No me deja en paz desde el primer día.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡NO! ¡¿Cómo me va a gustar semejante pervertido?!- Gritó Lucy llamando la atención del resto de la clase.

-Nalu, ¿algo que comentar con el resto de la clase?- Le dijo un sonriente Max.

-Nada, lo siento..-Dijo Lucy arrepentida.- Te voy a matar Levy…

-¡No te estreses Lucy jaja!- Se comenzó a reír Levy.-Pero ya no eres pura, Natsu te toco los pechos jaja.- Seguía riéndose Levy.

-No hace gracia.. A ti por poco te ve Gajeel desnuda en las duchas, eso es más preocupante.

-Qué más da, si no vio nada.- Dijo una tranquila Levy.-¡ Yo aún soy pura, no como tú jaja!

 _Finalmente las dos largas horas de clase finalizaron, ahora tenían media hora de recreo para almorzar. Levy y Lucy fueron a la azotea de la preparatoria, donde sorprendentemente, no había nadie._

 _Después tuvieron sus dos otras clases, ciencias y música, dónde en ciencias, Gray y Natsu hicieron explotar el laboratorio. Más tarde llegaron a su habitación después del segundo día de clases._

En la habitación 21

-Lu-chan, yo voy a la biblioteca. Me interesaría coger algunos libros.

-Claro, yo me quedaré aquí con el ordenador.- Dijo Lucy a su amiga, mientras la otra se dirigía a la biblioteca.

 _Minutos después llaman a la puerta, y Lucy extrañada se pone la peluca y va a abrirla._

-¡Hola Nalu, soy Loke!- Dijo este cuando ella abrió la puerta.

-Hola, ¿Necesitas algo?

-SÍ, ¿puedo pasa?

-¡Claro!- Dijo Lucy encantada de recibirle en su habitación.

 _Esta al cerrar la puerta, notó como Loke la cogió de la muñeca, y seguidamente la puso contra la pared._

-¿Q-Que haces..?- Preguntó Lucy asustada.

-Nalu, cada vez que te veo me pones a cien..-Dijo Loke acercando su ereccion contra ella.- Sabes, siempre estoy muy celoso de Natsu, sobre todo cuando te toca..

-¡¿Loke pero que estás diciendo..?!

-Si supieras cuantas ganas tengo yo de tocarte… Len está bien, pero tú le das mil vueltas.-Le susurró al oído.- Quiero que seas mío.

-¡Ahora entiendo porque te tratan así! ¡Apártate de mí, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo!- Gritó Lucy intentando que se quitara de delante de ella.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!- Gritó Levy, acababa de regresar de la biblioteca y se encuentra a Loke y a Lucy a punto de besarse.

-Bueno, encantado Nalu, ya nos veremos en clase.- Dijo Loke dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lucy y pirándose de la habitación.

.

.

 _¿Qué le pasará a Lucy más adelante con Loke? ¿Levy sabrá algún día lo que paso entre ella y Gajeel? ¡Descubrelo en el próximo capítulo!_

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	5. El secreto de Loke

**Aquí estoy con otro capítulo.**

 **Es un tanto retorcido Loke, y me da pena ponerlo así, pero en esta historia este es muy psicópata jaja!**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

 **El secreto de Loke**

 _Después del desafortunado encuentro entre Lucy y Loke, esta le explicó todo lo ocurrido a su amiga. Así estas dos entendieron porque lo tratan así en la escuela._

 _Al día siguiente en su habitación, se encontraron una sorpresa muy desagradable._

En la habitación 21

 _Mientras estas se estaban preparando para las clases, Levy se dio cuenta de una cosa._

-Oye, Lu-chan, te has dejado un papel o algo en el escritorio.

-¿Eh?- Lucy extrañada se desplazó hasta el escritorio donde había una nota.- No recuerdo haber dejado ninguna nota aquí.

-Léelo, así te acordarás.

-Vale.-Dijo Lucy, y se dispuso a leer la nota en voz alta.- Buenos días, espero verte hoy en clase tan guapo como siempre. PD: Muchas gracias por lo de ayer, la próxima no te dejaré escapar, has tenido suerte que esta noche no te haya hecho nada.

-Lucy, ¿qué es esto?

-D-Debe ser de Loke..

-¡¿Cómo ha entrado?! ¡¿Y como que esta noche has tenido suerte?!- Gritó Levy entre asustada y sorprendida.

-N-No lo sé..- Lucy asustada, fue a mirar la puerta. – ¡Levy, está rota! ¡¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta?! ¡Mira, no se puede cerrar, y el pestillo está en el suelo!

-Lucy, tranquilízate.- Dijo Levy tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-¡Levy esto es serio! ¡Me podría haber violado, y a tí también! No quiero ir a clase, tengo miedo…

-Estás conmigo tranquila… Y no hará nada en público.

-Espero… Ahora sólo quiero llorar…- Dijo abrazando a Levy.

.

.

En la aula 1-A

 _Lucy y Levy, llegaron tarde a clases. A primera hora les tocaba lengua y literatura con Gildarts, este les dejó entrar, pero les dijo que no volviera a ocurrir nunca más._

 _Toda la primera hora pasó sin ningún problema, Loke hizo nada. Así Lucy estaba mucho más tranquila, porque esta esperaba lo peor. La segunda hora era inglés con el profesor Jellal, el de los rumores de Erza. La hora de clase pasó tranquilamente también, pero cuando les tocaba hacer ejercicios individuales, Lucy no se esperó que una mano le comenzara a tocar la rodilla izquierda. A su izquierda estaba Loke._

 _Esta pudo sentir la mirada penetrante de este mientras su mano iba lentamente subiendo por su muslo, hasta que comenzó a acercarse a una zona un poco comprometida._

 _A Lucy se le comenzaron a acumular las lágrimas en los ojos, y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar. Tal era el miedo que desprendía Lucy, que Natsu se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien en ella. Esos temblores, no eran normales, y menos esas manchas de lágrimas en el cuaderno de Lucy. Él no entendía que pasaba, hasta que vio la mano de Loke estaba tocando a Lucy, esta, estaba ahora en su trasero. Al ver tal escena, Natsu, fulminó con la mirada a Loke. Gracias a eso, Loke quitó su mano y le devolvió la mirada._

 _Pasó la clase de inglés y ahora era el recreo. Todo el mundo ya estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias, hasta que…_

-Nalu, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?- Preguntó Natsu seriamente.

-Si es para hablar de mis michelines, paso..- Dijo Lucy levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose fuera del aula con Levy.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo, ven.-Ordenó Natsu, seguidamente la cogió de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta los baños del primer piso, donde suelen estar vacios a esa hora. Levy tuvo que ir sola a la azotea a comer su almuerzo.

En los baños del primer piso

-¿¡Pero qué quieres Natsu!?- Gritó Lucy cansada de haber corrido hasta los baños.

-Sé lo que te ha pasado en clase.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que te ha pasado con Loke, lo he visto todo.

-….- Lucy no dijo palabra alguna, solo se quedó mirando el suelo con cara de angustiada.

-Puedes explicarme todo lo que ha pasado, no tengas miedo.- Dijo Natsu acariciando el hombro de Lucy.

-¿P-Puedo confiar en tí..?- Preguntó Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos. Él asintió.

 _Lucy le contó todo, cuando la acosó en la habitación e intento besarla, le contó que ponía en la nota, lo de la puerta rota y lo que pasó en clase._

-¡Este desgraciado lo ha vuelto a hacer!- Gritó Natsu golpeando la pared.

-¿Otra vez?

-Pff…-Suspiró él.- Cuando él llegó a aquí, Gajeel y yo intentamos llevarnos bien con él. Pero este rápidamente se comenzó a obsesionar con Gajeel, siempre entraba nuestra habitación a escondidas y le robaba su ropa interior, y al día siguiente la encontrábamos delante de nuestra puerta manchada de algo que prefiero no saber.

-¡¿Gajeel..?!

-Sí. Cuando supimos que era él, Gajeel casi lo mata. Literalmente, acabó con un brazo roto y lo tuvieron que ingresar. Después de eso hubo bastantes casos con otras personas, algunas acabaron violadas. Si su padre no fuera alguien que aporta mucho dinero a la preparatoria, estaría expulsado. Aunque después de la última víctima, Macarov le dió un ultimatum.

-Pero… Yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para pararlo…-Dijo Lucy asustada y llorando.

-Nalu…-Susurró Natsu triste, este la abrazó mientras ella lloraba.- Te juro, que te protegeré. No dejaré que vuelva a pasar esto.

-¿En serio..?

-Te lo juro. Gajeel también nos ayudará a pararle los pies, hablaremos con Gray que es su compañero de cuarto.-Dijo abrazando cada vez más fuerte a Lucy.

 _Las dos últimas horas de clase pasaron rápidamente, Natsu, cambió su sitio por el de Lucy. Así Loke que podría hacerle absolutamente nada._

 _Después de clases, Lucy le contó lo que pasó a Levy, y ella se alegro mucho por la ayuda del Dragneel. De mientras, Natsu ya estaba preparando la investigación._

 _._

 _._

En la habitación 22

-Gajeel, necesito que cooperes conmigo.-Dijo Natsu seriamente.

-No quiero perder mi preciado tiempo para ayudarte a hacer gilipolleces…

-Es sobre Loke.-En ese momento Gajeel, prestó toda su atención al Dragneel.- He visto hoy en clase manoseaba a Nalu.

-¡¿A Nalu?!

-Sí, él estaba llorando.

\- ¡Ya ha vuelto a hacer lo mismo el cabrón ese!- Gritó Gajeel cabreado.

-He hablado con él en el recreo, por eso no he ido con vosotros. Le acorraló en su habitación, se coló después en esta de noche y le dejó una nota. La nota decía que la próxima no le dejará escapar.

-¡JODER! Podrían haber acabado violados Len y Nalu.- Dijo Gajeel recordando a Levy.- ¿Qué tienes planeado para hacerle a ese desgraciado?

-Vamos a hablar con Gray.

 _Seguidamente estos se desplazaron hasta la habitación 35, y llamaron a Gray._

En la habitación 35

-¿Qué necesitáis chicos?- Preguntó Gray extrañado, estos no solían venir a su cuarto, normalmente iba este a pelear con Natsu.

-Necesitamos hablar contigo, sobre Loke.- Dijo Gajeel, por suerte Loke no estaba en ese momento en su habitación.

-Entiendo, entrad, ahora él está en su club de natación.

 _Estos entraron al cuarto y empezaron a hablar de lo ocurrido. Natsu le contó el problema que había con Lucy y Loke._

-Dios… Aún sigue con lo mismo Loke.-Suspiró Gray.-Bueno, lo único que os puedo decir es que estos días sea comportado algo extraño. Cómo que siempre está muy nervioso y que pasa mucho tiempo en el baño. Y siempre trae consigo un cuaderno cerrado con un candado.

-¿Qué cuaderno?- Preguntaron Gajeel y Natsu.

-Ese que está en su escritorio.-Señaló Gray, era un cuaderno bastante grande, de unos 40 centímetro de largo, de color naranja y con un gran candado.- Dudo que sea su diario la verdad.

-Esto me parece muy sospechoso.-Dijo Natsu cogiendo el cuaderno. -Gajeel, vamos a abrirlo.

 _Gajeel y Natsu fueron a su habitación a coger un destornillador y un clip para abrirlo. Fue bastante fácil, sólo con el destornillador fue suficiente. El cuaderno tenía muchas páginas con todas fotos de los alumnos de Fiore's Boys, las típicas que hacen para la fotografía del curso. Aunque después de todas aquellas fotos, había otro apartado. Este tenía fotos de diferentes alumnos en concreto y como un perfil de esta persona, con sus gustos, aficiones, altura, peso, etc.._

-¿Qué coño significa esto..?- Preguntó Gajeel mientras le recorría un escalofrío cuando vio que él salía en el cuaderno.

-Creo que son como las 'presas' de Loke. Eso explicaría que porqué estás aquí, además tu perfil está tachado.-Dijo Gray señalando la gran cruz roja que había en la foto de Gajeel.

-Entonces, Nalu debería estar por aquí.-Dijo Natsu pasando las páginas hasta encontrar una foto de Lucy. La encontró en la última página, su foto aún no estaba tachada, estaba rodeada por un montón de círculos.-Mierda..

-Chicos, esto me está dando muy mal rollo. Mejor le llevamos esto a Macarov y que haga él lo que crea conveniente.-Dijo Gajeel asustado.

-Vale, pero primero vamos a la habitación de Nalu y Len, tengo que enseñarles esto.-Dijo Natsu decidido, seguidamente estos salieron en busca de la habitación 21.

 _Pero, en el momento que se acercaban a esa habitación, vieron que todas las luces del pasillo y de la habitación en si estaban apagadas, y la puerta estaba abierta. Gray sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, porque, a esta hora Loke ya había acabado sus actividades del club desde hace diez minutos._

 _¿Qué habrá pasado?_

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias a Kaya Petrova, Wendy Dragneel y a AnAngelKiss, por sus reviews, me animais mucho.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
